El Demonio Errante
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Un rey hace lo que sea por proteger a su pueblo y el Demonio Errante usa las sombras para ello. Cuando los portadores de la Bestia de Nueve Colas decidan ponerse en su camino, ellos tendrán dos opciones. Alianzarse o ceder ante él, pues su encuentro es inevitable. El mundo no es un lugar de héroes, sino de reyes.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada dejare algo en claro, la historia se desarrolla en U.A moderno, así que no se molesten en imaginarse todos los escenarios tradicionales de Naruto. Algunas cosas permaneces, pero son contadas

**El Demonio Errante **

No me pertenece Naruto, Campione ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

**El Asesino de Dioses (parte 1)**

**[…]**

-Aquí tiene, Kushina-sama. Ha dado a luz a un bebe fuerte y sano-dijo una enfermera conforme entregaba a una hermosa mujer pelirroja que se encontraba acostada en una cama, un pequeño bulto con un bebe en su interior.

-¿Qué te parece, querido? Nuestro Naruto por fin está con nosotros-dijo la mujer acercando al bebe a un hombre de cabello puntiagudo de color rubio, que se encontraba para junto a la cama.

-Adorable como su madre-dijo el hombre cuyo nombre era Minato.

-Tal vez, pero me parece que él será más a su padre-dijo la mujer cuyo cabello era de un intenso color rojo.

-No niego que tener a otro guerrero como Namikaze-dono seria esplendido, pero espero que entiendan las implicaciones de su primogénito carezca del rasgo insignia del clan Uzumaki-dijo anciano también pelirrojo, pero de tono un tanto decolorado.

-Ashina, este no es momento para….-intento replicar Minato, mas fue interrumpido.

-Cuando el destino de nuestras tierras está en juego, por supuesto tengo que permitirme hacerles entender que no tienen un descendiente adecuado para la Bestia Sagrada. Aunque no dudo que ese niño será un magnifico guerrero, sucumbiría si le diéramos esa carga-dijo el anciano poniendo un rostro de preocupación en los padres primerizos. –Disfruten de la alegría del momento, pero no se vean cegados por ella. El clan necesita un representante lo antes posible para poder entrenarle adecuadamente.

-Si esas tenemos, me parce que voy a tener que renunciar al deber que se me impone-expreso Kushina molesta. –Busque a otra a quien imponerle esa carga.

-Sabes que no es tan fácil como insinúas. Como parte de la rama principal, tú eres la ideal para concebir un contenedor adecuado. Hay otros bebes que tienen una sangre Uzumaki fuerte con ellos, pero no es completamente seguro que darán la talla.

-No me importa y no quiero hablar más del tema. Estoy agotada, ya que por si no te habías dado cuenta, acabo de dar a luz. Si voy a decir algo más sobre el tema, será cuando yo quiera.

-De acuerdo. Solo ten en cuenta que el asunto que tratamos no es un juego-dijo el anciano para entonces abandonar la sala.

-Urgh. Estos vejestorios y sus benditas responsabilidades. Siendo sincera, no estoy segura si quiero llegar a ser vieja-expreso Kushina a su esposo.

-No es para tanto-dijo Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Con lo molestos que son, en verdad estoy segura de mis palabras

-¿Quieres decir que en serio te planteas cederle tu posición a alguien más? ¿Dejarías a tu hermana en ese papel?

-¡Por todos los cielos, no! Antes muerta que darle una responsabilidad a esa ególatra buena para nada. Ella ya tiene una hija que debería ser una buena contenedora para la bestia, pero temo por el mundo si eso ocurriera.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Simplemente me molesta que ese vejestorio dañara el momento. Naruto es nuestro primer hijo y eso no lo cambiara nada.

-De eso puedes estar segura.

-Sin embargo, no quiero que el crezca como hijo único. No perderíamos nada si le damos un hermano o hermana, que a lo mejor sea lo que el clan necesita. Si no tenemos un hijo capaz de ser el contenedor de la Bestia Sagrada, no pasara nada. No es como si nuestra familia dependiera de eso.

-Una vez más te doy la razón-dijo Minato para acercarse a abrazar a su esposa y además ver de cerca a su primogénito. –Nosotros querremos a nuestros hijos por igual, pase lo que pase.

-Sí. Y estoy segura que ellos contribuirán al mundo en una forma inestimable.

**[…]**

-Bien. El está oculto detrás de ese árbol-dijo un niño de unos cinco años, ojos azules y cabello lacio de color pelirrojo a una niña de igual edad y con coletas también de color carmesí. -Debemos atraparlo al mismo tiempo. Yo por la derecha y tú por la izquierda.

-Entendido-dijo la niña con la mirada fija, en un árbol donde se medio dilucidaba una mata de pelo rubia.

Ambos pequeños, que por cierto eran increíblemente parecidos debido a que eran gemelos, se acercaron sigilosamente a su objetivo, que no parecía estar al tanto de su presencia. El par se vio mutuamente y asintieron conforme se separaban para rodear el árbol.

Luego con otro asentimiento, ambos procedieron a saltar sobre el rubio, para entonces soltar un victorioso "te tengo".

Como cualquier par de hermanos, los pelirrojos pelearon brevemente para tomar la autoría de la atrapada, mas en la algarabía se dieron cuenta de una deprimente verdad.

-¿¡Eh!? Este no es nuestro hermano-dijo la niña viendo que lo parecía una cabeza en la distancia, en realidad era el palo de escoba con una almohada y una peluca rubia.

-Sera que….-dijo el niño con una expresión nerviosa.

-¡Aquí estoy, tontos!-escucho el par desde el otro lado del patio donde se encontraban. Allí se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos azules, que solo era un poco más alto que ellos. El puso su mano en uno de los árboles que se encontraban allí y le saco la lengua a los gemelos. –Ya toque la base, así que he ganado.

-¡Argh! ¡Nos ha vuelto a engañar!-reclamo el pelirrojo con casi una pataleta.

-¡No es justo, Onii-san! Has hecho trampa de nuevo-dijo la niña señalando al palo de escoba.

-No he hecho trampa. Ustedes son dos, así que pedí asistencia a Naruto#2-dijo el niño riendo.

-Vamos a repetir. Que sean seis victorias de once juegos. Estoy seguro que la próxima si vamos a encontrar.

-Siendo que ya gane cinco veces seguidas, no sé si valga la pena, pero acepto de todas formas-dijo el rubio listo para esconderse de nuevo.

-Menma. Natsumi. ¿Ya prepararon sus cosas?-dijo Kushina al momento en que ingreso al patio. –El auto al aeropuerto llegara pronto.

-¡No! ¡Estamos muy ocupados, Okaa-san!-se quejo el niño identificado como Menma.

-Estamos compitiendo con Onii-chan a ver quién es mejor en las escondidas-dijo la niña llamada Natsumi.

-Eso tendrá que esperar. Hoy viajaremos a Uzu para que empiecen su adiestramiento en las artes Uzumaki. No es una cita a la que podamos faltar.

-Ahhh-expresaron con decepción ambos gemelos, para entonces dirigirse a la casa, bajo la mirada también decepcionada de su hermano mayor.

-En cuanto a ti, Naruto. Ya tu padrino Jiraiya llego. El se encargara de cuidarte mientras estamos de viaje. Solo estaremos de viaje una semana o dos, pero espero que te portes bien con y hagas caso a todo lo que te dice.

-De acuerdo.

-Con excepción claro, de leer cualquier libro que él te ofrezca-comento Kushina con bastante carácter.

-Tranquila, Okaa-san. El único libro que me gusta del Ero-Sennin es ese del shinobi torpe.

-Urgh. El que ya lo llames Ero-Sennin me dice ya sabes cómo es, pero confió en que no sigas sus malas costumbres.

**[…]**

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Esa articulación no se dobla de esa forma!-decía entre lamentos Menma, a su hermano que estaba arriba suyo, sujetándole con una llave de judo.

-Eso suena como una rendición-comento Naruto burlonamente a su víctima.

-¡No me estoy rindiendo!-reclamo Menma mientras sentía como su codo izquierdo tomaba una posición nada placentera. -¡Espera, espera! ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!-clamo para el pelirrojo para entonces ser liberado de aquel dolor.

Naruto soltó a su hermano y luego se levanto. Quiso ayudarlo a pararse, pero el pelirrojo se levanto solo y sujeto su maltratado brazo.

-Bien, Natsumi. Es tu turno de nuevo-dijo Naruto viéndose hacia su hermana, quien ambos brazos sobre su estomago.

-Paso-dijo ella evidenciando una expresión adolorida. –Esa patada que me diste todavía me duele demasiado.

-Oh vamos. No fue para tanto. Solo fue una técnica de Savate que quería probar.

-Savate, Judo, Karate, Kickboxing. ¡Decídete de una buena vez que es lo que vas usar cuando luchamos! No podemos seguirle el paso a ese estilo tuyo tan irregular.

-¿Acaso no le estaban enseñando unas katas en Uzu? Deberían ponerlas en uso.

-Está prohibido que las usemos contra personas. Son para caso muy particulares.

-Bah. Tonterías-dijo Naruto expresando molestia.

En esos momentos él se veía como un joven 13 años, mientras que sus hermanos se veían como de 12 años, cuando su edad era de 11. Todos conservaban las mismas características que en su niñez con algunos añadidos.

Los jóvenes ahora dilucidaban en sus rostros marcas que se asemejaban a bigotes. Pudieran ser descritos como los bigotes de un gato, pero la sonrisa ladina que solía a acompañar a los jóvenes los identificaba más bien como los bigotes de un zorro.

Sin embargo había que señalar un detalle importante. Las marcas de los gemelos parecían naturales, mientras que las de Naruto eran más bien cicatrices de zarpazos. Cada uno había sido de un diferente animal, por lo que ambos "bigotes" era más o menos desiguales.

-Pero si podríamos usar el Kenjutsu que nos enseñaron-sugirió Natsumi.

-Sí. Con eso si que te podríamos ganar-dijo Menma emocionado

-Realmente no me gusta usar armas, pero con tal de complacerlos, qué más da-dijo Naruto de forma despreocupada.

-Natsumi, Menma. Por fin los encuentro-dijo el padre del trió entrando al salón tipo dojo donde todos se encontraban. –Prepárense para salir. Han pedido otras pruebas con ustedes en el laboratorio de Tokio y debemos irnos en 20 minutos.

-¿¡Es en serio!? No quiero más exámenes de sangre y que me metan esas maquinas-se quejo Natsumi.

-¿No podemos faltar en esta ocasión?-dijo Menma con la misma voz de queja.

-Lo que pasa es que los investigadores han hecho avances en los prototipos en los que están trabajando y necesitan más energía para ponerlos en operación-explico el hombre rubio.

-Urgh. De acuerdo-dijeron los gemelos con resignación, para entonces salir del salón.

-¿Qué dices tú, Naruto? Todavía hay una vacante libre para el programa. Con solo un par de exámenes, podrías hacerte miembro-pregunto Minato a su hijo.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo el chico para poner su atención en un teléfono que saco de sus bolsillos.

-Ahh. De acuerdo-dijo el Namikaze aflicción para entonces también dejar el lugar.

Naruto entonces marco un número y se puso en contacto con otra persona.

-Hola, Rock. ¿Qué tal?... También estoy bien, gracias. Disculpa la molestia, pero quería preguntarte algo. ¿Sigue en pie esa invitación para entrenar en las montañas con tu maestro? … ¿Si? Entonces me anoto… De acuerdo. Llevare pesas extra, no te preocupes por ello.

**[…]**

Un aullido mecanizado fue silenciado cuando unas garras carmesí pasaron por el cuello metálico un lobo robótico de tres minutos tenía como objetivo a Natsumi Uzumaki.

La joven todavía estaba rodeada por otras cinco bestias, pero ella de todas formas expreso una sonrisa altanera y les hizo seña para que vinieran hacia su persona. A pesar de que los robots no tenían conciencia, sus operarios si hicieron caso a la provocación e hicieron que todos los lobos rodearan a la joven y atacaran al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que las bestias hicieran contacto, una centella carmesí se hizo presente y todas las criaturas cayeron hechas trizas. La pelirroja entonces recogió y acaricio las tres colas de zorro que le confería una capa de energía translucida que cubría su cuerpo.

Menma Uzumaki por otro actuaba de una forma más violenta que su hermana. Sus oponentes eran en cambio tan solo osos de igual naturaleza que los lobos. Bestias mecánicas hechas de hierro e impulsadas por electricidad.

Con un tamaño de tres metros y un peso que se media en toneladas, era impensable que un joven como él se pusiera delante de uno de esos armatostes. El pelirrojo sin embargo se puso en el camino de uno de ellos y atrapo las fauces de la bestia con magnánima fuerza. El oso mecano quiso hacer retroceder al chico, pero este no cedió ni un centímetro.

Hincando en el suelo las garras que le proveía la capa de energía sobre él, Menma tomo posición para levantar todo el peso de su oponente y usarlo para golpear al otro como si estuviera manipulando una maza.

Con los dos oponentes derribados en el mismo lugar, el pelirrojo apunto sus manos hacia para entonces desplegar garras con las cuales realizo un corte doble al aire. Momentos después, ambos osos se desbarataron en piezas por cortaduras hechas al rojo vivo.

Menma entonces hizo una pose salvaje en la que se agitaron las tres colas de su transformación, para luego reunirse con su hermana, al tiempo que ambos desactivaban las capas de energía que poseían.

Ambos gemelos ahora poseían 15 años y tenían cuerpos que lo evidenciaban. Menma estaba creciendo para volverse un hombre alto y apuesto como su padre, mientras que Natsumi se estaba tornando tan hermosa y agraciada como su madre. Sus marcas faciales se habían acentuado y sus ojos tendían afilarse cuando se molestaban, pero lejos de eso seguían siendo los mismos pelirrojos de ojos azules.

Sus padres les veían orgullosos desde lo alto de una cabina en el laboratorio donde ellos se encontraban. Una vez el par había mostrado su habilidad canalizando el poder de la Bestia Sagrada de Nueve Colas y también habían maravillado a los testigos que observaron la demostración que se había dado.

-Espectacular. Los gemelos una vez más han mostrado su valía-dijo un anciano de nombre Hiruzen a los padres de los pelirrojos. –El comité ha quedado convencido con su poder luego de ver como lidiaban con los robot de prueba. Ya todos sabíamos que ellos eran fuertes, pero ustedes saben que resulta más factible que ellos vean resultados con cosas más "reales".

-No tiene que decírnoslo, Sarutobi-san. Ya Menma-kun y Natsumi-chan habían enfrentado a Inugami y a Osos Demoniacos. Lo de hoy fue un juego de niños para ellos-explico Kushina sin mostrar especial petulancia.

-Eso se hizo evidente. Por esa razón parece que la alianza Konoha podrá formarse sin ningún inconveniente. Los grandes clanes han aceptado en mandar a sus herederos para su conformación.

-Esas son grandiosas noticias-comento Minato.

-Aunque eso me lleva a hacer una pregunta. Menma y Natsumi serán representativos de nuestros aliados los Uzumaki, pero como tal, no hay alguien que los representes a ustedes como Namikaze-dijo el anciano viendo a la pareja. –¿Su primogénito no va a participar?

-¡Nos encantaría que eso sucediese, pero lo que pasa es que…..!-comento Kushina nerviosamente.

-Naruto ha estado trabajando como asistente de Jiraiya últimamente. No como si Shizune con Tsunade, sino como un verdadero asistente que aprende de él y su trabajo-explico Minato denotando el mismo nerviosismo.

-Oh, ya veo. Pero si es así con más razón deberíamos reclutarlo-comento Hiruzen.

-Hablaremos con él, pero parece que están investigando algo importante y por eso no podemos molestarlos.

-De acuerdo. Si Jiraiya tiene su atención en algo, debe ser importante.

-Me encargare de llamar a Jiraiya para avisarle que necesitamos a Naruto, pero en serio no creo que nos dé una respuesta positiva. Ni siquiera donde esta o donde van.

-Entonces habrá que esperar. Avísenme si hay una novedad.

-Eso haremos, Sarutobi-sama-dijo la pareja Namikaze-Uzumaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Momentos después, luego de que el anciano saliera de la sala y ellos se quedaran solos, la pareja se jalo los pelos.

-¡Aaah! ¿¡Porque dijiste eso!?-reclamo Kushina. -¡Sabes que Naruto y Jiraiya tienen tiempo que no se ven!

-¿¡Que querías que dijera!? ¡Que actualmente Naruto anda de vago por el mundo!-se defendió Minato. -¿Dónde siquiera está por cierto?

-Según su última actualización de perfil, estaba en el Carnaval… de Rio de Janeiro.

-Urgh. Apenas si se donde esta ese lugar.

-Todo es tu culpa. Tú fuiste quien sugirió que Jiraiya fuera su padrino. De no ser por él, no estaría yendo de un lugar a otro viviendo quien sabe que clase vida.

-No puedes echarle toda la culpa a mi sensei. Acaso tengo que recordar a cual madrina encontramos semi desnuda con Naruto.

-Tsunade dejo en claro que simplemente está jugando cartas con Naruto y las apuestas se pusieron en su contra.

-Eso no mejora las cosas.

-Al menos ella no le lleva a burdeles.

-Al menos Jiraiya no le enseño a beber.

-Seguramente le enseño a espiar en los baños.

-Mejor eso a que le enseñara a correr de sus deudas.

Y así la discusión fue haciéndose cada vez mayor. La pareja podía pensar que ellos tenían perfecta privacidad en la habitación en la que se encontraban y tenía en parte razón, pero acontecía que Natsumi y Menma tenía sentidos más agudos que los humanos comunes y eso les llevo a ser testigos de la pelea que ellos estaban teniendo. Ambos apretaron los puños conforme su molestia crecía hacia una única persona.

**[…]**

-Kanpai-dijo un grupo de jóvenes brindar con refrescos y otras bebidas, al par de pelirrojos que estaban en el centro de una mesa que dilucidaba un enorme pastel cumpleaños que ponía un numero 17.

-Felicidades por su cumpleaños-dijo una rubia de cabello platino, cuyo nombre era Ino Yamanaka.

-Esperemos que cumplan muchos más-dijo Kiba Inuzuka, un joven con marcas en su rostro con remembranza a colmillos, que tenía su mirada fija en la cumpleañera.

-Sí. Con fiestas con comida como esta-dijo un corpulento chico con una bolsa de papas fritas en sus manos, cuyo nombre no era otro que Choji Akimichi.

-En realidad cual celebración está bien con tal que podamos hacerlas en grupo como esta-dijo un chico de lentes oscuros, de nombre Shino Aburame, aunque nadie le presto atención.

-Con tal de que no haya situaciones problemáticas, estas celebraciones no están mal-dijo sin mucho interés un chico con peinado de piña, que tenía el nombre de Shikamaru Nara.

-Hmph. Todo esto es un incordio-dijo con fastidio una pelinegra con cara amargada, cuyo nombre no podía ser otro que Satsuki Uchiha.

-No diga eso, Uchiha-san. La fiesta está muy bien-dijo tímidamente Hinata Hyuga, una peliazul de ojos perla, cuya mirada tendía a desviarse a los diferentes rincones de la casa en la que encontraban, como si estuviera buscando algo en particular.

-Solo porque somos los únicos presentes-dijo altaneramente un joven de cabello gris azulado, de nombre Sora Endo. –Si estuvieran sus padres o el otro, esto sería un fastidio-dijo el chico causando un incomodo silencio en el salón, que solo fue interrumpido por alguien que desconocía la razón.

-¿A quién te refieres?-pregunto Hibiki Tachibana, una chica de cabello cortó color miel.

-¡Se refiere a Malty, por supuesto!-aclaro Ino rápidamente. –Ya sabes que su prima no es muy agradable que digamos-dijo la rubia nerviosamente.

-Tienes razón. Menos mal que no había que invitarla.

-Sí. Por supuesto que estaba hablando de ella-dijo Sora como disimulo, girando los ojos mientras muchos le lanzaban miradas mortales.

Esto porque su comentario causo que la mirada de los gemelos se llenara con rabia debido a que la persona a la que se refería el Endo no se encontraba en la fiesta a pesar de que había prometido que estaría. Sus padres tenían justificación porque ellos ya habían cenado en familia en una reunión aparte, pero su inútil hermano no había asistido a esa ni a la presente celebración, cosa que le molestaba muchísimo ya que el había dado su palabra.

Ellos hubiesen querido preguntarse donde él estaba, pero ahora mismo esperaban que él estuviera en el infierno o al menos en el peor lugar de la Tierra.

[Días después, en ¿?]

-Urgh. Esta es la última vez que tomo un carguero como medio transporte-dijo cierto rubio sentado en la cima de un contenedor de metal, conforme el barco en el que viajaba llegaba al puerto de Tokio con la velocidad normal que tendría un carguero que transportaba miles de toneladas de carga.

Era un viaje estúpidamente lento, pero dado que Naruto no estaba dispuesto a nadar por las no exactamente limpias aguas de la bahía de Tokio, el tuvo que aguantarlo hasta que el barco llegara a un punto en el que pudiera saltar a tierra con comodidad.

Además, ya no había razón para que tuviera apuro alguno, pues ya era demasiado tarde para llegar al compromiso que había asumido. Se daría golpes de pecho, pero no había sentido para la que lo hiciera. El en verdad estaba atendiendo un asunto importante y a pesar de que había estimado que su transporte lo llevaría con buen tiempo a su destino, una tormenta tropical termino ralentizado el transcurso del barco.

Un viaje en avión ciertamente hubiera hecho que el llegara a tiempo a su compromiso, pero por causas de fuerza mayor, todo transporte que requiriera de pasaportes, identificaciones o que dejara cualquier indicio de su ubicación, estaba abolido. Esa era la regla de oro que le había inculcado su sensei Jiraiya al momento de enseñarle a viajar inadvertido.

Por esa razón dejo el barco al momento en que este estuvo a una mínima distancia del muelle. El puerto de Tokio era prácticamente un laberinto de contenedores, grúas y almacenes, por lo que pasar inadvertido de ese a la ciudad no era especialmente difícil. Sobre todo porque el ya había pasado por allí como unas veinte veces y ya se sabía el camino de memoria.

Las fachas de Naruto podían denominarse como extrañas o fuera de lugar. Consistían en un chándal negro con naranja de muchos bolsillos, lo suficiente mullido para soportar bajas temperaturas, pero con cierre para ser abierto cuando el clima fuera fresco. Además poseía una capucha para cuando lloviera o necesitara que su rostro no fuera visto. Sus pantalones eran de escalador y también estaban diseñados para el frio y portar muchas cosas. El calzado seguía la misma línea, siendo botas ideales para escalar o el bosque. En la ciudad, simplemente se veían inadecuados. Además portaba un par de goggles cuya función era de preguntarse en un ambiente como el actual.

Si él estuviera en Norteamérica o Europa, tal vez las ropas del chico no serian poco comunes, pues el montañismo era un deporte popular y siempre había un grupo de turista dispuesto a probarlo. Eso mismo parecía Naruto en la ciudad de Tokio, un turista, aunque a todo el mundo le parecería que era alguien extraviado o asaltado, pues no llevaba ninguna mochila en donde cargar sus cosas. Si llevaba un pequeña riñonera a un lado de su cadera, pero no era el tipo de bolso que uno esperaría que tuviera alguien que acababa de bajarse de un barco transatlántico.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que le bastaba al joven de 19 años. El era de conseguir lo que necesitaba en el sitio donde estuviera. Portar más objetos de la cuenta le era innecesario y molesto. Dado que había viajado por una buena parte del mundo, el ya tenía claro que solo una habida cosa insustituible y esta era por supuesto el sucio e infame dinero. Si había un par de lugares donde necesitaba algo más que efectivo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo este era suficiente para que el pudiera viajar con el mínimo de comodidad a todos los lugares que quisiese.

Era bueno que su viaje como polizón le ahorrara algo de efectivo, pues ahora mismo tenía un hambre del demonio y en verdad necesitaba ir un lugar a saciarla. Por tal razón, en vez de ir a su hogar y correr el riesgo de ser regañado por saquear el refrigerador, fue a su restaurante favorito aprovechando que ya se encontraba en Tokio.

-¡Hey! ¡Teuchi-san!-dijo rubio una vez que llego al lugar y vio a su dueño limpiando el frente de la tienda.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué tal todo, muchacho?-saludo un hombre de edad mayor, al joven que entro en su modesto y pequeño restaurante. –Pasa. Ya te preparo un asiento.

El restaurante se encontraba en un recóndito lugar bajo el elevado de una autopista. Un poco lejos de la zona comercial, pero de todas formas era muy visitado en horas de la noche, cuando todos regresaban de sus trabajos. Ahora que era media mañana, el sitio estaba vacío, pero eso no evitaba que Teuchi dispusiera un puesto para su mejor cliente.

-Ya sabes. Muy ocupado allí y allá-dijo el chico una vez que sentó en una mesa.

-Ya veo. ¿Quieres el menú habitual?

-Por supuesto. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

Teuchi sonrió con cierto nerviosismo ante esa frase. Era usual que fuera dicha por cualquiera que quisiera atentar contra uno de sus especiales, pero con Naruto era un caso diferente.

El podía zamparse el equivalente a todos los platos que tenía en uso en el restaurante y de todas formas obligarlo a lavarlos para seguir sirviéndole. Menos mal que solo le atacaba de esa forma en el día, pues en la noche el tendría que espantar a sus demás clientes para poder atenderle apropiadamente.

Puerco. Pollo. Camarón. Vegetarianos. Especiales 1, 2, 3 y 4. Cada unas de las variedad de sus contundentes platos de ramen y sus repertorio de aperitivos y acompañantes fue devorado con vehemencia por el muchacho, quien comía como una escuela de luchadores de sumo en ayunas. Teuchi no sabía mucho de ciencias, pero sabía que su mejor cliente debía estar rompiendo algunas reglas fundamentales de ellas al comer tanto y mantener el cuerpo atlético que poseía.

Cerca de una hora paso y ya Naruto había acabado con su comida, por lo que Teuchi entonces se tomo la molestia de informarle de algunas cosas.

-¿Sabes, Naruto? Algunos muchachos estuvieron buscándote los últimos días. Especialmente una chica de mirada tímida, que paso varias veces por aquí preguntando si te había visto.

-Debió ser Hinata. Perdí mi celular, así que no podido comunicarme con nadie últimamente.

-Ella comento algo sobre una fiesta.

-Ni lo menciones. Era el cumpleaños de mis hermanos y no logre llegar. Ahora tengo que pensar en algún regalo para compensarlo.

-Tienes toda una ciudad para pesarlo. Aprovecha el lugar donde estas.

-Ya veré si consigo algo bueno. Les hubiera traído un recuerdo, pero que les hubiera gustado un set para hacer vudú-bromeo Naruto para entonces centrar su atención en su riñonera y empezar a buscar algo allí. –Esto… Teuchi-san. ¿Sera que aceptas euros? Estoy algo corto de yenes. Los gaste en el tren que tome para venir aquí.

-¡Cielos, muchacho! No soy una tasa de cambio. Dólares, rupias, pesos. Cada día tengo más miedo sobre qué tipo moneda extrajera me vas a traer-dijo el anciano con exaltación, mas no con enfado. –Sin embargo, no te preocupes. Ya me asegurare de ver que puedo hacer. Aun cuando no esté al día con cosas como la bolsa de valores, tú nunca me pagas menos de lo que consumes. Es más, a veces pones propinas demasiado generosas. Me contenta decir que eres el principal auspiciador de que Ayame asista a la universidad, pero siento que te pasas.

-Me agrada la idea de que Ayame-chan estudie cocina, tal y como había dicho que deseaba, así que no tiene que angustiarse con eso.

-Pues agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Solo ten en cuenta que tu también deberías guardar algo de capital para tu futuro.

-Me acomodo al momento. Gracias por la comida. Nos vemos mañana-dijo el joven despidiéndose de anciano, que rio para sus adentros, a sabiendas que ahora tenía que salir por mas ingredientes para lo que restaba del día.

Tras salir de la tienda, Naruto se lanzo hacia la estación de trenes y viajo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, que era donde se encontraba su hogar. En serio le chocaba vivir tan apartado del centro, pero a sus padres no les gustaba tanto la ciudad como para vivir en lo alto de un edificio y no eran tan estirados para comprar un terreno para construir una mansión.

Para la clase familia a la que pertenecía, el hogar Namikaze-Uzumaki era bastante modesto. No era el típico hogar unifamiliar japones, pero tampoco era una mansión de cientos de tatamis de extensión. Simplemente era una vivienda de tres pisos que abarcaba el área equivalente a dos viviendas regulares. El sótano que poseía solucionaba el problema de no tener un patio espacioso, así que era un lugar perfecto para sus dueños.

Al llegar Naruto se encontró con un problema de cierta gravedad. Sus padres aun no habían hecho algo como desposeerlo y echarlo a la calle, pero acontecía que él no poseía una llave para entrar. En algún punto de su viaje esta se había perdido y ahora no tenia forma de entrar a la casa. Bien podría saltar la pared y entrar por una ventana, pero prefería evitarse el regaño por esa acción y las trampas que activaría en el proceso.

Toco el timbre a ver si alguien estaba presente, pero no recibió respuesta. Sin otra opción más que esperar a que alguien llegara en la tarde, Naruto retrocedió un poco sobre sus pasos y fue a la casa de una amiga que vivía bastante cerca.

Contraria a su hogar, el habitado por los Hyuga si era una animalada de casa. Poseyendo un tamaño que más bien le hacía parecer un parque, el complejo Hyuga era una enorme mansión tradicional japonesa, que solo evidenciaba pertenecer a los tiempos modernos debido a que poseía cosas como una entrada para autos y un intercomunicador en el portón. Naruto precisamente uso este para anunciar su llegada a la residencia.

-Residencia Hyuga, por favor identifíquese y diga el motivo de su visita-pregunto el vigilante a cargo.

-¡Hola, soy yo!

-Saludos, Naruto-dono. En un momento le abrimos-dijo el vigilante reconociendo de inmediato la voz de rubio. Instantes después, la puerta de metal que componía la entrada al recinto se abrió y el joven la atravesó sin dilación.

La mansión Hyuga era el tipo de lugares que podía poner nerviosos a muchos. No solo porque era el hogar de una familia extremadamente tradicionalista y severa, sino porque era sede de cierto "negocio" que ellos habían dirigido por generaciones. Desde el exterior no era evidente, pero una vez dentro, había que estar ciego para no ver de qué se trataba.

De un lado un lado a otro uno podía ver a decenas de hombres fuertemente tatuados y llenos de cicatrices. Algunos cargaban espadas, nudillos y otras armas contundentes, mientras que otros alistaban pistolas de diferentes tamaños y tipos. Poniéndolo simple, en el patio principal de la mansión Hyuga uno podía ver todos los tradicionales elementos de una pandilla Yakuza.

La única diferencia notable que podía destacarse de una banda normal era que la totalidad de los miembros del presente sitio tenían ojos blancos. No era que ellos estuvieran ciegos o no tuvieran pupilas, lo que pasaba en realidad era que estas eran de un color tan claro que se confundía con el resto del ojo. Aquella no era una simple condición que genética que se diera porque si, pero su explicación no era algo que importaba en ese momento.

El asunto era que cualquier persona normal podría sentir su corazón siendo oprimido por las miradas que aquellos hombres podían ofrecer en aquel ambiente. Naruto sin embargo era una excepción, no solo porque el había ido a esa casa muchas veces y estaba acostumbrado a sus habitantes, sino porque muchos de los hombres con los que se topo se inclinaron ante en señal de respeto.

Luego de una larga caminata por el patio, el rubio lleno a la mansión principal, en donde se desplazo hasta la sala de lugar, en donde se encontraban el patriarca de la casa, Hiashi Hyuga, y su hija menor, Hanabi Hyuga. Ambos se encontraban sentados viendo las noticias en la televisión, por lo que Naruto no anuncio de inmediato su llegada.

{Una vez más las autoridades están desconcertadas debido a la desaparición de numerosos grupos de personas en distintas localidades de Estados Unidos, México, Guatemala y otros países de la región. Sus identidades no están confirmadas, pero fuentes anónimas afirman que todos eran miembros de reconocidas bandas criminales. Ningún gobierno ha declarado ser responsable de los hechos, por lo que se asume la implicación del Demonio Errante en el caso, debido a la similitud en el modus operandi. Como ya se ha reportado en otras ocasiones, el Demonio Errante es el seudónimo que se le dio a la figura responsable de innumerables incidentes de vigilantismo, desaparición forzada de personas, homicidio, entre otros cargos. Su identidad es un total misterio, pero los testimonios de los sobrevivientes a sus apariciones le describen como un monstruo violente e irracional que no es humano. Otras personas afirman que el es un santo que vela por la seguridad y justicia de los más necesitados, pero sus acciones hacen que las autoridades duden de esto. Santo o demonio, lo único claro es que no se conoce su lugar de procedencia. Sus apariciones se han dado en tantas partes del globo, que incluso se piensa que puede ser una banda compuesta por varios miembros. Ante esto, las autoridades piden al público que informen de cualquier dato que tengan…}

Hiashi cambio de canal antes que el reportaje terminara le paso el control a su hija, quien entonces se lanzo al suelo para ver sus programas con mayor comodidad. El hombre de también ojos blancos vio a Naruto, quien como era usual tenía una mueca de incomodidad por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-El mundo cada vez esta más de cabeza. Preocupándose demás por quienes hace mucho debieron desaparecer hacer mucho-comento Hiashi. –No debes tomar esas noticias sensacionalista tan apecho.

-Sí, pero de todas formas es molesto.

-Uno aprende a vivir con ello, Naruto-dono. Mi clan es visto como un vil grupo de yakuza, cuando la verdad es solo una comprometida familia que vela porque ningún objeto de apreciable peligro mágico caiga en manos equivocadas. Este trabajo implica usar la violencia en un vasto número de ocasiones, pero es un mal necesario.

-Tienes razón-dijo el joven soltando un suspiro.

-Ahora dejando el tema a un lado. ¿Qué le trae a nuestra humilde morada? ¿Quieres ver las cosas que nuestros hombres han conseguido? Recientemente interceptamos unas urnas rituales, cuya procedencia la ubicamos en África.

-Tal vez luego. Ahora mismo solo quería ver si Hinata estaba por aquí.

-Ella actualmente está en un retiro en las montañas, realizando el entrenamiento pertinente de una Miko.

-Aunque ella vino hace unos días para la fiesta de tus hermanos-comento Hanabi sin despegar su atención de la tv. –Hubieras visto lo estresada que estaba porque no te presentaste.

-Una tormenta retraso mi llegada-explico Naruto.

-Esperemos que no haya una cuando toque su boda. De lo contrario también tendríamos un funeral.

-Hanabi-dijo Hiashi en tono de reprimenda.

-¿Qué? Todo el mundo sabe que ellos dos van a terminar de esa forma tarde que temprano-se excuso la chica volteándose hacia Naruto, quien había volteado el rostro para disimular un poco el sonrojo que tiño su rostro.

-Discúlpela, Naruto-dono. Ella está en una etapa difícil.

-Tranquilo. Sé que ella no habla en serio. Todavía soy muy joven para pensar en el matrimonio.

-¿En serio? Dices eso, pero ya hay varias que dicen que están esperando por la propuesta-dijo Hanabi pícaramente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Crees que eres el único con acceso a las redes?-dijo la chica enseñando su teléfono. –Puede que tu no digas nada, pero tus conocidas sí que me ponen al tanto-dijo la Hyuga ondeando su teléfono que prontamente le fue arrebatado por su padre. -¡Oye!

-Hanabi, ¿qué te he dicho sobre importunar a Naruto-dono?

-¿Qué no lo haga?

-Entonces comprenderás porque te mandare a tu habitación sin tu preciado teléfono por una semana.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Eso es injusto!

-Subiré tu castigo a un mes si hay mas reproches.

-¡Urghh!-dijo la castaña para entonces dejar la sala a regañadientes.

-¿Esta seguro que ella es hermana de Hinata? ¿No será de un primo o tío lejano?

-Simplemente quiere llamar la atención. Hanabi es la candidata a tomar la cabeza del clan, pero siente envidia porque su hermana mayor fue elegida para un trabajo más vistoso que el que ella optara.

-No sé qué decir.

-De cualquier forma, ella tiene algo de razón. No es temprano para que piense en el matrimonio, Naruto-dono.

-¿Usted también?-se quejo el rubio.

-Simplemente me gustaría ver una muestra de lo buena que es la relación entre nuestros clanes. No tendría que sentirse atado por los compromisos de matrimonio. Con solo realizarlo y dejarlo cimentado bastaría.

-Simplemente desea que el primero que tenga sea con Hinata. ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir?

-Siendo que ella es la que conoces de más tiempo, no veo porque esa no sería una posibilidad.

-Urgh. Si Hinata no está aquí, será mejor que me vaya a otra parte-dijo Naruto para irse de la mansión como alma que llevaba el diablo.

[Más tarde]

Luego de dar una vueltas por la ciudad, Naruto volvió de nuevo a su hogar, encontrando esta vez que si había personas en el. Toco el timbre y tomo aire para la típica reprimenda que venía con su llegada.

Kushina fue la que abrió la puerta esta vez, pero aparte de una funesta mirada hacia su persona, no le dijo nada y le dejo pasar. Algo que ha Naruto siempre le había parecido curioso, era que su madre permaneciera tal veinteañera a pesar de que estaba en sus cuarenta. Su clan, los Uzumaki, eran conocidos por su gran vitalidad y longevidad, pero igual era inusual que ella conservara esa belleza juvenil a pesar de tener tres hijos, siendo dos de ellos gemelos.

Naruto entonces paso a la sala, mas encontró que esta estaba desocupada. Por esto el chico se traslado a la cocina, donde su madre se encontraba preparando la comida.

-¿Donde están los demás?

-Surgió algo en Kioto y ellos salieron.

-¿Una misión?

-No hace falta que te responda para que te imagines la respuesta.

-Tienes razón-dijo el rubio para entonces volver a la sala y poner la televisión. No obstante no pudo poner toda su atención en ella, pues su madre no termino con la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde has estado las últimas semanas?

-Con el Ero-Sennin en Malasia. El ha estado enseñando en varias aldeas rurales y yo le he estado ayudando.

-¿Solo eso?

-También viaje unos días a Brasil para visitar a una amiga que tengo allá, pero no dure mucho allí porque tenía que venir hasta aquí. Hubiera llegado antes, pero esas tormentas que ha tenido el Pacifico últimamente cancelaron los vuelos. Tuve dar la vuelta para poder llegar hasta acá.

-¿Y no pudiste notificar sobre ello?

-Perdí mi teléfono y estuve incomunicado desde entonces.

Kushina vio a su hijo fijamente por unos momentos, para entonces dejar salir un amargo suspiro.

-Naruto, esto tiene que acabar. Al principio fue bueno que siguieras los pasos de Jiraiya, pero ahora tienes que darle un horizonte a tu vida. No puedes seguir viajando de un lugar a otro y dejar de lado todo lo demás.

-¿A qué viene que me digas eso? Sé que les molesta que ande de esta forma desde hace ya bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

-Sabes bien que eres una referencia para tus hermanos. Aun cuando ellos fueron los que fueron elegidos por los Uzumaki, tú sigues siendo el hermano mayor y lo que hagas es una influencia para ellos.

-Entiendo. La molestia viene porque ellos ya terminaron con su entrenamiento y ahora tienen que enfrentar amenazas reales. Ciertamente nadie querría que ellos estuvieran distraídos en este momento.

-Así es, pero al mismo tiempo tengo que ratificar que me preocupa tu propio futuro. No quiero que acabes con tu estilo de vida, pero me gustaría que al menos te propusieras terminar tus estudios y te hicieras de lo necesario para ejercer un oficio.

-Urgh. Ni hablar. Luego de esos aburridos seminarios en Oxford y Bombay, no me quedaron ganas de perder mi tiempo con los estudios. Ya el Ero-Sennin me asistió con lo básico que debo de saber.

-Entonces porque no pruebas con un trabajo estable aquí en la capital. Estoy segura que te será agradable pasar un tiempo sin tener que ir de un lugar a otro. Tienes conocidos aquí que siempre andan preguntando por ti y sería bueno que correspondieras esa atención. Hinata es una muy buena chica. Si me la presentaras como nuera, no pondría ninguna objeción.

-Aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para plantearme vivir de forma permanente en algún lugar.

-En ese caso espero que tengas en cuenta que entonces no podrás usar esta casa como tu punto de estadía aquí en Japón. Tu padre y yo te hemos prestado mucho apoyo y es tiempo que tu muestres reciprocidad-dijo Kushina con carácter.

Naruto se quedo pensando en lo dicho por su madre y estuvo dispuesto a decir algo, pero su atención fue a dar la televisión, donde hubo un reportaje que no pudo pasar por alto. Por eso, volvió su atención al aparato y subió el volumen.

{Las autoridades una vez más han ratificado el anuncio de evacuación para los pobladores de Kioto y las localidades aledañas}.

Siendo Kioto el lugar mencionado en las noticias y el sitio a donde iban su esposo y sus otros hijos, Kushina no protesto por la falta de atención de su hijo mayor, sino que puso su atención en el avance informativo.

{La tormenta que inicio en la ciudad en horas de la mañana ha empeorado y se registran vientos huracanados nunca antes vistos en la región. Las autoridades todavía no saben si este fenómeno climático está relacionado con los extraños patrones climáticos que se han dado en los últimos días, pero no descartan que las cosas puedan empeorar}.

-Oka-san, ¿ha habido problemas con el clima en la última semana?-pregunto Naruto a la pelirroja.

-Así es. Se han dado específicamente en la parte este del país.

-Y supongo que los de la Alianza de la Hoja lo habrán asociado con un problema sobrenatural.

-Es correcto. Ya tus hermanos y sus compañeros han estado persiguiendo estas tormentas por varios días, pero fue hoy que lograron coincidir con la formación de una de estas. Todas habían estado ocurriendo en zonas remotas donde era difícil el acceso.

-Oh bien. En ese caso puedo quedarme tranquilo-dijo Naruto levantándose del mueble, para disponerse a ir a la salida.

-Naruto-dijo Kushina con mucho énfasis, para recordar al chico que estaban en medio de una discusión.

-Lo siento. Acabo de acordarme que no compre nada para Natsumi y Menma por su cumpleaños. No quiero que ellos lleguen y me encuentren con las manos vacios.

-Sabes que si te vas ahora, la intervención podría tornarse más violenta con ellos presentes.

-Me arriesgare. No me esperes despierta-dijo Naruto saliendo del hogar, dejando a la pelirroja con una seria mortificación.

El rubio no quería que las cosas se tornaran así, pues por una razón el siempre regresaba a su hogar cada cierto tiempo. A él le importaba mucho su familia y por eso hacia todo lo posible para protegerla. Aun cuando eso tuviera que ser en sus términos.

Por esa razón, Naruto pensó que era un buen momento para un viaje nocturno a Kioto y verificar si sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

El que el cielo estuviera completamente despejado era una señal de que había algo muy malo con el clima y que una respuesta de alguien como él era completamente necesaria. Lo bueno era que al estar el firmamento libre de nubes, la luna podía verse en su máximo esplendor. Era solo Luna creciente, pero eso bastaba y sobraba para ese viajero nocturno.

* * *

Y dejare esto por aquí, antes de irme a seguir con algunas actualizaciones en las que estoy trabajando.

Consideren esto una versión más relajada del otro fic NarutoxCampione que tengo, en el sentido de que los elementos multiverso no son parte del centro de la historia. La única alusión a ellos en la historia, será cierta americana que está un poquito desplazada de su hogar.

Como dije al comienzo, esta historia será UA. Las naciones elementales no existen, pero hay organizaciones o poblaciones que se le asemejan. Konoha y Uzu están en Japón porque ustedes saben cómo funciona el manga y anime. El resto de las aldea las iré revelando poco a poco, mas ustedes pueden darse una idea de en donde estarán.

Advertiré de una que casi todos Campione que mostrare serán OC, pues a mi criterio hay poco gente en Naruto que pueda ganarse ese merito. Literalmente todos los candidatos son aquellos cuyo apellido comienza con U.

Si tienen una sugerencia soy todo oídos. De momento diré que los hogares de los Campione que tengo en mente son Rusia e India. Siendo la primera mujer y el otro hombre.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Demonio Errante **

No me pertenece Naruto, Campione ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

**El Asesino de Dioses (parte 2)**

Lo divino, la magia, lo incomprensible y lo oculto. Todo eso siempre ha estado presente en el mundo. Desde que la humanidad se alzo como especie dominante, ella siempre ha tenido presente que existen fuerzas que la ciencia no puede explicar y que se quiera o no, deciden muchos aspectos de la vida misma.

La relación de los humanos con estas fuerzas ha cambiando con el paso de las eras. Al principio era una asociación de beneficio mutuo, pero conforme la ambición del hombre creció con su número, muchas cosas han cambiando para bien o para mal.

Mientras que en un principio todo el mundo era consciente de esas fuerzas, ahora solo una pequeña parte de la población está al tanto de que la magia y los seres divinos son completamente reales. Esa fracción de la humanidad básicamente se ha constituido como una elite, que desconocido para la población normal, comanda aspectos de su vida que ellos creían controlar. Después de todo, ellos tienen acceso a poderes que escapan de la imaginación y que un mortal común y corriente no puede resistir.

Estas elites por lo general vienen en familias o asociaciones cuya historia siempre ha estado relacionada con lo oculto. Aunque guerras y desastres, entre otros, han causado fracturas entre ellos. Estos grupos siempre han buscado mantenerse juntos y ocultos, con que el fin de afinarse todo lo posible a la historia humana, sin ser necesariamente estrellas de esta. Si bien no rechazan el poder ni riqueza que se les presenta por su longevidad y conocimiento de detrás de escena, a final del día para ellos es más importante contribuir en la protección de la humanidad de las amenazas que a veces representan las fuerzas que están en las sombras.

Por esto estas elites no se vieron tan molestas cuando con la globalización muchos gobiernos solicitaron ser integrados activamente en el manejo de las fuerzas ocultas del mundo. Sucedía que estos últimos no tenían ningún problema en guardar el secreto, pero no gustaban que el poder no estuviera completamente en manos de ellos.

Sorprendentemente, Japón fue uno de los países que enfrento esta situación con mayor severidad. Aunque esta era una nación muy tradicionalista, las familias antiguas que guardaban el poder habían optado por mantenerse al margen de su gobierno. El periodo imperialista de la nación había mostrado que ellos no tenían un correcto manejo del poder y por ende no se les podía facilitar información sobre lo oculto tan a la ligera.

Sin embargo, luego de observar los movimientos de otras regiones y grupos que operaban de una forma similar, se llego a la conclusión de que se necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiara a todos y no propiciara problemas que lamentar.

Alianza Konoha fue el nombre que se le dio al pacto de colaboración que se hizo entre el gobierno japonés y las grandes familias. Mientras que el primero contribuirá con recursos y logística, los segundos lo harían sus miembros, quienes poseían poderes y habilidades, que cumplirían el sueño de cualquier ejército de tener súper-soldados. No es que las grandes familias quisieran que sus hijos fueran las herramientas de cualquier idiota, pero tenían presente que solo ellos tenían la suficiente apertura como para aceptar participar en el asunto.

Todo eso lo tenían presente Menma y Natsumi, y por tal razón comprendían porque eran acompañados por otros jóvenes, aun cuando en su entrenamiento se les dijo que solo podrían contar uno con el otro. No siempre se toleraban, pero para ellos era un alivio tener alguien con quien si pudieran contar en el ajetreado mundo de lo oculto. Por esta misma razón, la situación en la que se encontraban les preocupaba muchísimo.

El par Uzumaki/Namikaze había sido enviado a Kioto a raíz de que se creía que allí se encontraba el origen de la anomalías climáticas que había estado experimentando la nación en los últimos días.

Las expectativas estaban en que múltiples Bestias Divinas fueran las responsables del inusual clima. La mitología Japonesa estaba llena de criaturas con esas habilidades, así que el mejor escenario que se esperaba era que el número de enemigos fuera reducido.

La verdad al llegar fue que todos los jóvenes desearon haber topado con un ejército de monstruos que el ser que encontraron allí.

Surcando entre los cielos de Kioto se encontraba un gigantesco Dragón de piel azul verdosa, cuyas medidas eran inciertas, pues su cuerpo se enroscaba en las nubes y no mostraba un final aparente. La criatura parecía ser parte de la tormenta misma, ya que su cuerpo serpentino estaba cubierto por nubes de lluvia, mientras que rayos y centellas brotaban de sus cuernos sin parar.

Sin duda era encarnación en carne de un desastre y actualmente Menma y Natsumi estaban cortos de ideas de cómo lidiar con él.

Combatirlo era una locura. Su ascendencia Uzumaki les daba una cierta habilidad para detectar la energía magia. Funcionaba mejor con la magia oriental, que también tenía energía física consigo, pero en ciertas situaciones ellos podían detectar el poder divino a la perfección.

Esto mismo fue lo que les hizo quedar petrificados ante la presencia de que la criatura divina que sobrevolaba Kioto. El poder que esa cosa tenía no era nada que ellos hubieran experimentado antes. No se comparaba en lo absoluto a la bestia que ellos tenían consigo. Estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. Desgraciadamente, eso no fue algo que pudieron apreciar Sora e Hibiki.

Ellos dos no eran como Menma, Natsumi o cualquier otro de los jóvenes que integraban el grupo hecho por la Alianza Konoha. Ninguno era parte de alguna familia antigua relacionada con la magia. Ambos eran solo un par de jóvenes normales que habían traídos a la iniciativa porque tenían cierta compatibilidad con la Bestia Sagrada que poseían los gemelos Uzumaki.

No era nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera era un número que alcanzara las dos cifras. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que se les incluyera, pues las personas normales querían tener representantes en la iniciativa.

Fue un proceso arduo, pues tanto Sora como Hibiki eran personas comunes. No solo necesitaron, adecuaciones medicas, sino que tuvieron que someterse a un fuerte régimen de entrenamiento y usar equipo tecnológico para estar a la par de los miembros de las grandes familias. Frente a Menma y Natsumi, ellos seguían siendo sombras, pero estaban más allá de cualquier soldado que un gobierno pudiera concebir.

Su mera imagen daba esta impresión. Ellos portaban un equipo que constaba de un par de guantes con ganchos y pistones hidráulicos, y un par botas con mecanismo electromagnético. Todo arreglado para funcionar con un núcleo que usaba la energía que se había recolectado de la bestia que llevaban los gemelos.

Sora tomaba su puesto con orgullo y muchas veces con arrogancia, pues tomaba a los miembros de las grandes familias con uno engreídos y habladores. Hibiki por otro lado, actuaba con humildad y determinación. Realmente no sentía que pintaba en aquel mundo, pero iba a ignorar la fe que estaban poniendo en ella.

Por tal razón ellos no dudaron en lanzarse sobre el monstruo, aun cuando sus líderes no hicieron hecho lo misma. Cosa por demás extraña, dado que ellos no dudaban en golpear primero y preguntar después.

El resultado fue inmediato y trágico. Hibiki y Sora saltaron sobre el Dragón con la intención de darle con una embestida que perfectamente hubiera dañado uno de los soportes de la Torre de Tokio. No obstante, ellos fueron detenidos en el aire y apartados como simples moscas.

Ambos jóvenes fueron lanzados a través de la ciudad, a los lugares que ninguno de los presentes pudo determinar. Lo único seguro para ellos era que el par estaba muerto, pues una cosa era ser golpeado por un toro contra una pared. Otra cosa era ser apaleado por la bestia que se encontraba en los cielos. Incluso ellos que tenían un factor curación avanzado, la tendría difícil sobreviviendo a una arremetida como esa.

Por eso esa razón, como cosa insólita, los gemelos se detuvieron a pensar que debían hacer.

Su poder era por lo menos cien veces mayor que el de Sora e Hibiki, pero dudaban que sus ataques tuvieran éxito contra la criatura. El camino más loable era emplear las técnicas de sellado que su clan les había enseñado, sin embargo, ellos nunca habían hecho tal cosa con un ser como el que tenían enfrente.

La única opción que no se vio ofuscada por el miedo que tenían fue la que les incito el segundo al mando de su grupo.

Reconociendo que una pelea contra aquella criatura era un deliberado suicidio, Shikamaru pidió a Natsumi y Menma que simplemente se ocuparan de mantenerlo distraído, mientras que él y los demás del grupo asistían a las labores de rescate.

La tormenta había puesto a la ciudad en un estado de emergencia, que había empeorado con la aparición del Dragón. Dado que no podían acabar con la amenaza de una forma directa, al menos debían ocuparse de minimizar las pérdidas humanas hasta que sus superiores les dieran nuevas órdenes o les brindaran la necesaria asistencia.

No era un plan que les gustara del todo a los gemelos, pero al menos era mejor que cruzarse de brazos. Ahora mismo ellos necesitaban un milagro o al menos una señal de cómo lidiar con el ser con el que irrumpía en Kioto.

[…..]

Ino Yamanaka y varios de miembros de su actualmente se encontraban en las cercanías de la estación del Shinkansen. Con la orden de evacuación, las personas en verdad se habían tomado en serio lo de salir de la ciudad lo más rápido posible, mas ya era bastante tarde y era impensable usar ese tren de alta velocidad en el presente clima.

La razón por la que los Yamanaka se encontraban allí era porque era necesario controlar a la multitud que se acumulaba en la estación y dirigirla a los autobuses que se habían habilitado para facilitar su movimiento.

Un trabajo pesado, pero como miembros del clan Yamanaka esa era su labor. El clan se especializaba en técnicas mentales y por lo tanto era el que mejor podía lidiar con el flujo de información y el control de masas. No eran tan eficientes como la magia de hipnosis que se usaba en el oeste, pero igual tenia usos ideales en situaciones como esta. Uno de ellos era emplear dichas técnicas para mantener los pensamientos de las personas centrados en la evacuación y no en la tormenta que había tomado base en el templo Kiyomizu-dera. El Dragón no era visible si la persona en cuestión no se encontraba en dicho sitio, pero de todas formas era necesario alentar a las personas a no ir allí.

Para el infortunio de los Yamanaka, hubo un hecho que agito a las personas presentes. Sin ningún tipo de previo aviso, un tren bala entro en la estación y con la misma velocidad con que vino, se fue dejando a todos con un sentimiento de abandono.

Los más sagaces se intrigaron en extremo por lo sucedido. Era extremadamente raro que un tren se saltara una estación de esa manera, pues aun si se tratara de uno fuera de servicio, este habría aminorado su velocidad. Temían que el conductor se había espantado por la tormenta y les había dejado a su suerte.

Los Yamanaka entonces tuvieron que enfrentarse a una nueva ola de pánico por parte de los presentes. Una que solo Ino ignoro por unos momentos debido a que hubo algo llamo su atención.

No estaba completamente segura, pero ella juraba que una figura blanca había salido de la estación al mismo tiempo que el tren pasaba por ella. Era ridículo de su parte si quiera pensarlo, pero casi daba la impresión de que el tren había pasado únicamente para dejar a ese presunto pasajero.

La Yamanaka tuvo que escarmentarse por pensar en tan absurda idea. Aun si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué clase de persona podría bajarse podría bajarse de un tren de alta velocidad estando este en movimiento?

[…..]

Hibiki estaba segura de algo. Ella iba a morir.

El ataque infructuoso contra ese Dragón no había tenido otro resultado más que ella y su compañero siendo enviados por los cielos como balas perdidas. No sabía que había sido de Sora, pero en su caso ella había aterrizado sobre uno de los incontables edificios de madera de la ciudad. La fuerza con la que fue golpeada hizo imposible intentar maniobrar para un aterrizaje seguro, lo que llevo a que ella atravesara la estructura y fuera gravemente lastimada en el proceso.

Las mejoras fisiologías a las que fue sometida se hicieron evidentes en el sentido de que no murió por el impacto y que no todos sus huesos se hicieron añicos. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía el estomago perforado y no tenia control absoluto sobre sus extremidades.

No tenía fuerzas para siquiera llamar por ayuda. Solamente tenía la conciencia suficiente para recapacitar sobre lo estúpida que había sido por atacar a esa criatura sin pensarlo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar porque su muerte se acelerara un poco, porque ni siquiera podía pedir porque fuera indolora.

La joven de cabello miel pensó que su momento había llegado cuando vio una figura blanca llegar al lugar. Inmediatamente le tomo como un Shinigami, mas tuvo un segundo pensamiento cuando se fijo mejor en el.

Aparentemente se trataba de un sujeto de figura masculina, de perfil alto y fornido. Su atuendo consistía en una ajustada camisa de manga larga y un hakama de color negro, que encima portaban una armadura de placas blancas. La katana atada a su cintura dejaban en claro que el básicamente era un samurái, quien además portaba un casco simplista adornado por una mata de pelo blanco.

-Tu… Tú eres parte de la Alianza Konoha, ¿no?

Hibiki no supo que responder. De hecho, ella no podía responder. Tanto figurada como literalmente. Aunque ella fuera capaz de articular una palabra, se suponía que estaba en un grupo secreto y no podía hablar con el tema con una persona tan sospechosa como la presente.

A falta de respuesta, el sujeto se le acerco y levanto uno de sus brazos, cosa que le causo más dolor a la chica.

-Oh sí. Definitivamente eres parte de ellos. Solo ese grupo ha trabajo en juguetes como estos.

Esta declaración hizo que la chica se pusiera aun más nerviosa, porque esta implicaba que el sujeto sabía muchas cosas de su grupo.

-¿Sabes? La verdad es que estas cosas me gustan mucho. Tengo tiempo queriendo conseguir un par, pero he encontrado bastante problemático hacerlo.

Este comentario hizo que Hibiki se sintiera mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía. Lo que ya era mucho decir, siendo que ella estaba muriendo. Ella no solo moriría en ese lugar, sino que facilitaría valiosa tecnología a manos desconocidas.

-Por esa razón, ¿qué tal si te propongo un trato? Tu pones tus armas a mi servicio y yo hare que tengas una vida nueva.

A falta de poder expresar su desconcierto con palabras, la Tachibana puso una mueca de desconcierto.

-Lo ideal sería que simplemente te curara y me llevara estas cosas sin preguntar, pero la luna no es adecuada para ello. Por eso tengo que acudir a una alternativa más vinculante con el fin de salvarte la vida-explico el samurái blanco a la todavía desconcertada joven. –Con esto quiero decir, que no solo me entregaras el equipo que llevas, sino que también responderás a mis órdenes y acompañaras en la batalla. Básicamente me acompañaras en situaciones tan o más peligrosas como que la que experimentaste hoy. No es un trato muy justo, pero estoy seguro que no querrás morir en este momento. Por eso voy a necesitar una respuesta afirmativa de parte para poder proseguir.

Hibiki temió por las implicaciones en las palabras del sujeto desconocido, pero si él en serio le estaba dando la oportunidad de seguir con vida, ella no dudaría en tomarla. Aun había muchas cosas que quería hacer y todavía no estaba lista para morir.

[…..]

La percepción de Menma y Natsumi sobre su oponente era por demás acertada. Ellos antes habían enfrentado oponentes con habilidades elementales, pero las que tenía el presente, estaban en un mundo superior.

Al sacudir su cuerpo, el Dragón azul verdoso dejo caer bajo si una lluvia de relámpagos como ninguna que los gemelos hubieran visto una vez en su vida. La invocación de la energía de la Bestia Sagrada que estaba en ellos se hizo una absoluta necesidad para poder sobrevivir al ataque. Los rayos mostraron solo tener la potencia de uno tradicional, pero eso no quitaba que eran fatales para cualquier humano.

Tanto Menma como Natsumi asumieron el llamado **Manto de Bestia Sagrada**, la técnica insignia de cualquier que tuviera a una Bestia Sagrada en su interior. La que ellos asumían tenía la forma de un Kitsune y tenía la propiedad de variar su fuerza en función al número de colas que sus usuarios invocaran. Esta era una de las propiedades que distinguían a su Bestia Sagrada de las otras. El poder que normalmente siempre era difícil de manejar, podía ser dosificado en sencillas transformaciones que naturalmente les hacían más fuerte que un mago convencional.

Ante el gran poderío de su oponente, los gemelos invocaron el riesgoso número de seis colas para sus transformaciones. Cuatro era el número máximo que ellos podían usar sin perder la conciencia, pero podían ir un poco más lejos a costa de ceder ante los impulsos bestiales que la Bestia Sagrada impulsaba en sus mentes.

Aunque ellos también se lanzaron de forma impetuosa sobre su oponente, tal y como lo habían hecho Hibiki y Sora, la agilidad y sentidos sobrehumanos que poseía les ayudo a adelantarse a los movimientos de su oponente y lograr rozar su piel en repetidas ocasiones.

El Dragón azul verdoso que hasta ese entonces había permanecido en un molesto silencio, rio por lo sucedido y se ocupo expresar a los gemelos cuan tontos eran, pues ahora sí que habían conseguido su atención.

Esta se mostro completamente desastrosa, conforme el celestial invocaba relámpagos con mayor intensidad sobre el área. Mientras que al principio era su cuerpo el que descargaba la peligrosa electricidad, para la acción el Dragón empleo sus cuernos para disparar con mayor precisión y potencia sobre los jóvenes Uzumaki/Namikaze.

El haz resulto ser más lento que los anteriores, pero mostro un poder terrorífico cuando borro una parte del bosque que rodeaba al Kiyomizu-dera.

Los intentos de los gemelos por responder con una igual potencia fueron infructuosos, ya que sus técnicas a distancia implicaban el uso de fuego y este se hizo inútil con la lluvia torrencial que acontecía en ese momento.

El combate se prolongo por un tiempo más, aunque este no mostro ningún signo de ir a alguna parte. El Dragón azul verdoso simplemente se ocupo de lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestras sobre los Uzumaki, y estos pusieron todo de sí para mantener con vida. Pudieron evitar los relámpagos provenientes de sus cuernos, más en varias ocasiones fueron dados por los que surgían de su cuerpo.

A raíz de esto, severas quemaduras, tanto externas como internas, se hicieron presentes en ellos. Eran suficientes para derribar a cualquier hombre, pero ellos pudieron continuar gracias a la vitalidad y poder regenerativo que era propios de su clan, que era potenciado por la Bestia Sagrada en su interior.

Al comenzar la pelea, los gemelos acordaron con Shikamaru que él les avisara hasta cuando debían distraer a su oponente para que su grupo aseguraran una correcta evacuación de la zona. Ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde su separación y no concebían como es que todavía no habían acabado.

Era claro que los gemelos no sabían que los relámpagos de Dragón azul verdoso habían extendido numerosos focos de incendio en los alrededores y que las lluvias ya habían creado deslaves que anegaron la zona. El trabajo de los miembros del grupo no estaba ni cerca de terminar y aun cuando lo hiciera, el temporal hacía imposible la comunicación.

A raíz de esta falta de información de su compañero, los pelirrojos llegaron a una decisión. Realmente no les gustaba como sonaba, pero ya estaban contemplando la idea de retirarse del lugar, con o sin aviso para hacerlo.

Ni Natsumi ni Menma querían admitir ante el otro sus intenciones de huir, pero en ambos coincidieron en ello cuando sintieron que la energía de su oponente se disparo de sobremanera. Su nueva fuerza era tal, que daba la impresión que él estaba jugando con ellos hasta en ese momento.

Por un momento pensaron que el había leído sus intenciones de escapar, pero desecharon esa idea cuando vieron que el ser celestial enfoco su mirada sobre figura que reposaba sobre la cima de una de las torres que adornaban Kioto.

Se trataba del mismo samurái blanco con quien se había topado Hibiki, quien apreciaba silenciosamente la escena protagonizada por los gemelos Uzumaki y el Dragón azul verdoso. El sujeto de blanco, ahora viéndose como centro de la atención de los tres presentes se dispuso a hablar, aunque su voz solo llego al ser celestial.

-Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que iba a poder pasar desapercibido-dijo el samurái con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

**-Ja. ¿Qué te hace pensar que uno de tu clase podría hacer tal cosa?**

-Nada en particular. Simplemente deseaba hacer una entrada propicia para el momento.

**-Déjame entonces decirte que de todas las formas la has hecho. Realmente no esperaba encontrarme con un asesino de dioses en estos lares. Pensaba que este lugar simplemente estaba lleno de humanos ignorantes y faltos de total respeto.**

**-**Es gracioso que tu digas eso cuando estas ocupando un sitio que no te corresponde. Kiyomizu-dera es un lugar donde se venera a la criatura divina conocida como Suiryu. Tú que vienes del oeste no tiene lugar aquí.

**-Oh, esto es interesante. ¿Estás diciendo que sabes quién soy?**

-Si fueras Suiryu no castigarías tan salvajemente a esta ciudad que ha pedido tan fervientemente tu devoción. De camino aquí pude constatar que el destrozo clima que has creado, viene causando problemas desde las tierras del este, donde presumo que es tu hogar. Si sumo ambos hechos, puedo llegar conclusión de que no solo podrías ser uno de los Reyes Dragón de China, sino que incluso podrías ser el Dios Dragón que ostenta el nombre de Ao Guang, cosa que además explicaría porque tu nivel se nota muy superior a cualquiera de los dragones anteriores.

**-Mis felicitaciones. No pensé que un ignorante del sentido común como tú tendría conocimientos tan afilados. Me complace ver que no estoy en presencia de un ignorante.**

-No hay mucho que alabar. Solo es algo que intuí luego de ver en internet.

**-Como sea. Nuestro intercambio verbal ha durado lo suficiente. Ambos sabemos que es lo que sigue.**

-Pensaba pedirte que te fueras por donde quiera que hayas venido, pero bueno-dijo el samurái desenfundado su arma con su mano derecha. –No es como si tuviera algo en contra de tu idea.

Aunque Natsumi y Menma pudieron haber usado la conversación del samurái blanco y el Dragón azul verdoso para escapar, la curiosidad que les causaba su identidad hizo que decidieran seguirle el paso a la batalla que ellos emprendieron.

La velocidad que el samurái blanco mostro fue lo primero que les dijo que él no era alguien remotamente normal. Los rayos que ellos no podían pensar en esquivar, eran evadidos con gracia por el espadachín, que incluso tuvo la osadía de cabalgar los rayos para llegar al mentón de la bestia, el cual golpeo con un puñetazo de su mano izquierda, el cual resonó entre todos los truenos que de por si hacían ensordecedor el lugar.

Cualquier otro hubiera pensando que ese era una aterradora demostración de fuerza, pero los gemelos Uzumaki/Namikaze supieron determinar que la potencia de ese ataque tenía otras causas. Primero, estaba todo el momento que fue generado del movimiento a alta velocidad del samurái blanco. Segundo y más importante, era difícil apreciarlo desde la distancia, pero los pelirrojos pudieron distinguir en el brazo del desconocido, uno de los guantes mecánicos que usaban Sora e Hibiki.

De cuál de los dos era imposible de determinar, pero era claro que ese sujeto había asaltado a uno de sus compañeros caídos, lo cual hizo que este perdiera toda la gracia de los presentes.

Un pensamiento optimista pudo haber sido que el samurái en realidad fuera uno de sus compañeros, pero esto quedo entre dicho cuando le vieron usar los otros aditamentos del equipo.

Nada mas termino su ataque, el samurái blanco uso la garra retráctil del guante para sujetarse del Dragón azul verdoso y balancearse por encima de este. Una maniobra que todavía no dominaban sus compañeros. Así mismo el espadachín mostro que también tenía las botas mecánicas consigo, las cuales uso para "saltar" por el aire y evitar los múltiples relámpagos con los que fue azotado.

Este movimiento había sido teorizado por los científicos que crearon dicho equipo, mas nuevamente, sus usuarios tenían problemas con el mismo.

El samurái blanco mostro una maestría con las herramientas que hizo pensar que habían sido suyas todo el tiempo. Con ellas hizo que su oponente se pusiera en movimiento y no simplemente se mantuviera como un bombardero flotante.

El equivalente a la caza de un ratón por parte de un león, se vio en los cielos conforme el Dragón azul verdoso persiguió al samurái con la intención de devorarlo o achicharrarlo con sus rayos. En cierto momento las cosas se volvieron más aterradoras, cuando el ser celestial inflo sus mejillas y escupió lo que parecían ser todo un rio a máxima presión. La ciudad no sufrió por el ataque debido a un acertado movimiento por parte del samurái, pero a los lejos se vio con una montaña perdió su forma casi por completo.

El contraataque del samurái blanco resulto la invocación de incontables figuras a su alrededor. Todas envueltas en túnicas largas como las usadas por los magos del este.

Ellos atacaron al unisonó con todos tipo de hechizos de diferentes tamaños y elementos, mas todos se vieron inútiles ante su oponente, que fulmino a todas las figuras con una tempestad de rayos de sus cuernos.

Estos sin embargo, no alcanzaron al samurái blanco, quien uso ese instante para volver sobre la cabeza de su oponente. En ese momento Natsumi y Menma se percataron de un detalle. Luego de cada ataque de rayos empleando por el Dragón desde sus cuernos, estos quedaban descargados por un par de segundos. Era un tiempo mínimo que hacía imposible llegar a ellos luego de esquivar el ataque que generaban, pero ese guerrero desconocido había usado su súper velocidad para alcanzar el lugar en el momento ideal.

Fue allí cuando uso su arma. La espada que portaba no parecía tener nada especial a simple vista, mas al momento de hacer su ataque contra la frente de la bestia, la hoja de la katana se ilumino en una luz dorada que hizo que su presa se estremeciera.

El samurái clavo por completo su arma sobre el Dragón azul verdoso, más el único efecto que se evidencio fue un resplandor dorado que recorrió el cuerpo del ser celestial, para desvanecerse con la misma velocidad con que apareció.

A partir de allí la batalla se volvió completamente incierta. El Dragón azul verdoso arrastro a su oponente a lo altos de los cielos, donde las oscuras nubes de tormentas ocultaron el resto del combate. Truenos y detonaciones sonaron a granel en el firmamento, así como luces de todo tipo se vieron entre las oscuras nubes.

En cierto momento, los gemelos creyeron ver como una figura caía y como sobre ella se abalanzo una tromba de agua que siguió a los suelos, causando que estos se estremecieran, cosa que causo que los jóvenes pensaran que las cosas habían terminado a favor del Dragón. Sin embargo, lo que siguió dio a entender lo contrario.

El trueno más fuerte posible se escucho en los cielos y como tras el paso cualquier tormenta, los vientos y la lluvia se aplacaron por completo dejando tras de sí un silencio que hace unos momentos era impensable. Con la llegada del amanecer, los cielos se mostraron despejados y carentes de cualquier indicio de que allí aconteció una tormenta. Solo las cicatrices que había dejado el desastre innatural, dejaban en claro que allí había pasado algo, más ni siquiera Menma y Natsumi, quienes había sido testigos de casi toda la batalla, supieron con exactitud la naturaleza de lo ocurrido.

[…]

Luego de una noche excesivamente larga, a Hibiki no le quedaron ganas de involucrarse en ningún tipo de batalla. Sin embargo, luego de que ese sujeto desconocido le salvara la vida y le curara de sus fatales heridas, tampoco le pareció correcto apartarse de la situación y simplemente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ayudo cuanto pudo con su renovada vitalidad, incluso salvando a su compañero que afortunadamente no había corrido la misma suerte con ella. Si termino con pésimas heridas, pero eran unas que podían ser tratadas en un hospital si era llevado lo antes posible.

Se encargo de ayudar a algunos heridos y rescatar a las personas atrapadas por la destrucción causada por el diluvio. Ella hizo cuanto pudo, manteniendo a la vez su atención en la batalla que se desarrollaba en los cielos.

Era un evento estridente y alucinante, pero aun así, solo ella era capaz de verlo con claridad, a pesar de que ocupaba el cielo de Kioto.

Todo el mundo si pudo apreciar cuando la tormenta arrecio, más solo su persona fue consciente del momento en que su salvador recibió el golpe final del Dragón azul verdoso.

Preocupada por esto, la joven fue al sitio del impacto. Un boquete en el suelo, que se abrió paso varios cientos de metros al interior de este.

No sabiendo que encontraría, la Tachibana de todas formas entro y allí se topo con una escena ciertamente similar a la cual ella se había visto involucrada. El samurái blanco se encontraba en el fondo del hueco, completamente paralizado producto de que la mayoría de sus huesos habían sido pulverizados por la espantosa fuerza a la que había sido sometido. Su armadura estaba empapada de sangre, la cual chorreaba de su cuerpo de forma espantosa. La chica que pensaba que se había visto en una fea situación luego de su incidente, ahora sabía que realmente no le había tan mal.

No obstante, para su gran estupor, la joven encontró que su salvador no estaba muerto y que incluso con su situación actual, tenía las fuerzas para permitirse.

-Urgh. Menuda suerte la mía. En la misma noche que te salvo y muestro mi mejor cara, vengo a descuidarme y quedar en tan precaria situación. Debes estar pensado que soy alguna especie de héroe patético en este momento.

Hibiki solo pudo poner una sonrisa torcida, por tan ridículo comentario en un momento como ese.

-Pero no me malinterpretes. Agradezco tu presencia. Creo que con un par de horas podre recuperarme y salir de esta, pero sucede que este momento no puedo permitirme esperar. En líneas generales, no quiero que ciertas personas me encuentren.

A estas alturas, Hibiki no podía negarse de cual fuera la petición que le hicieran, así que asintió a las palabras del samurái.

-Primero, voy a necesitar que busques en mi cinturón. Allí tengo unas capsulas rojas que no son otra cosa que pociones curativas adaptada. Luego….bueno. Voy a necesitar que me quites el casco y me ayudes a tomarla.

Esto último lo dijo el samurái con cierta duda, mas la Tachibana no atendió a ellas y se dispuso rauda y veloz a asistir a su salvador. Por un momento ella pensó que en realidad el sujeto frente suyo era alguien tímido y por lo tanto no le gustaba que le vieran el rostro, pero cuando quito los seguros del casco y vio quien estaba debajo de este, entendió casi por completo porque el sujeto no quería ser encontrado por alguien.

-Sí. Sé que tengo una cara de apreciar, pero actualmente esas capsulas también son analgésicos, lo cual no sabes cuánto agradecería-bromeo el joven rubio bajo el casco, que naturalmente no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Una parte de Hibiki quiso gritar a Menma y Natsumi sobre su descubrimiento, pero actualmente las tornas estaban a favor del chico que tenía delante y por lo tanto termino ayudándole, sin decir otra palabra.

Ya en otro momento le sacaría todas las incógnitas que tenia, pero ahora lo correcto parecía simplemente dejarle descansar.

* * *

Y así concluye este capítulo. Lamento si aun mantengo la incógnita de que poderes tiene el rubio protagonista, pero quería que las cosas todavía estuvieran centradas en las personas que le rodeaban que en el mismo. La historia consiste en un Naruto que ejerce de lleno su posición de Rey, en oposición a un que aprende sobre el oficio que es lo usual.

En el siguiente capítulo, si habrá la explicación respectiva de sus Autoridades. De momento son cuatro, contando su reciente victoria. Veamos si alguien puede adivinar de quien las sustrajo. Las pistas para los tres dioses que cayeron antes de Ao Guang son; fases lunares, verdad y señor de la muerte.

**AngelOfTHEeNd**: aquí la tienes.

**CCSakuraforever**: Que bueno que te gusto. La cosa es que ya Naruto tiene ese titulo.

Sin más nada que decir, me despido.


End file.
